magfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Rifle
There are three assault rifles for each faction, called the Tier 1, 2 and 3. Tier 1 is a carbine, with poor accuracy and stopping power, but has been issued to every soldier and at 5c is the second lowest cost weapon available. Tier 2 has more power than the Tier 1 Assault Rifle, costs 7c to load out and is undoubtedly the most accurate automatic fire weapon available. Tier 3, also known as the Battle Rifle, only increases in cost to 8c. Tier 3 is a decent step above Tier 2 in terms of power, but the reduction in accuracy shows, especially while firing full auto. The best Assault Rifle is a major point of contention. The Tier 2 Assault Rifles are significantly more accurate than the Tier 3 rifles; yet the Tier 3 rifles have better stopping power. Tier 3 Assault Rifle are powerful, however compared to a skilled tier 2 LMG, the stopping power difference is very noticeable. The new Assault rifles with the escalation pack even further increase the dispute, with their 45 round magazines and very high rates of fire, while still maintaining accuracy comparable to Tier 2 rifles. The tier 1 Assault Rifles are in contention with the Submachine guns; especially the match up between Valor's M4A1 and the 30 round magazine in Valor's SMG, the KP5. In light of this, we try to keep the judgements here to a minimum, please refer to the Talk:Assault Rifle page for opinions on these weapons. In the end, a soldier's preference in Assault Rifles will depend on play style. Soldiers who like to engage at range and use full auto frequently will prefer the Tier 2 rifle; while soldiers who prefer to close the gap to enemies and are proficient at bursting the AR at longer ranges will enjoy the stopping power of the Tier 3 rifle. When all is said and done though, soldiers who chose to spec into the Assault Branch will usually be skilled soldiers who utilise the extreme versatility of the Assault Rifle platform. With six different attachments and four passive perks; Assault Rifles can fill every role on the battlefield with one branch. Finally, what is probably the most overlooked and underappreciated piece of equipment available is the Grenade Launcher underbarrel attachment for the Assault Rifles. Any solder who puts enough points in the Assault Branch is strongly recommended to purchase this weapon and grow proficient with its use by reviewing the Grenade Launcher section. Attachments *Sights (Increase Weapon Accuracy) **Reflex Sight ............1c (Improves aim.) **4x Optical Sight ......2c (Adds barrel wander.) *Firepoint **Suppressor .............2c (Undetected by sensors when firing, but decreases accuracy.) *Underbarrel **Foregrip .....................2c (reduce recoil of the assault rifle.) **Grenade Launcher ...4c (Adds the ability to fire grenades.) **Bipod..........................2c(reduces recoil when deployed) Assault Rifle Comparison Charts Numbers are from 0 to 8.0, except Capacity. Tier 1 Assault Rifle Chart Tier 2 Assault Rifle Chart Tier 3 Assault Rifle Chart Tier 1 Assault Rifles The tier 1 AR's are a carbine, which is basically a shortened rifle. They have reduced accuracy, stability and damage compared to most other primary weapons. They are still useful in later levels when you need an assault rifle with low weight for classes that pack a lot of weight (i.e. Engineers and AT soldiers) * Raven ** Hollis A3 * SVER ** AK-74U * Valor ** M4A1 Carbine Tier 2 Assault Rifle The tier 2 Assault Rifles weigh 700cc, cost 3 Skill Points to unlock and are in the second tier of the Assault Branch of the Skill Tree. They are the most accurate fully automatic weapon available. Equipping a 4x Optical Scope can turn these weapons into a very effective sniper tool. * Raven ** ATAC 2000 * SVER ** AG-94 * Valor ** SFCR-LW Tier 3 Assault Rifle The tier 3 AR's have better damage compared to the other AR's but have a slower firing rate, and less accuracy than the Tier 2 rifle. It is recommended to get the Improved Stability and Steady Aim skill to assist you with aiming and staying on target while firing. * Raven ** R-553 * SVER ** AK-103 * Valor ** SFCR-HW See also Beta Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Primary Weapon Category:Assault Rifle Category:Weapon Category:Assault Branch